


Shameless-无耻之徒

by Endodeoxyribonuclease



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endodeoxyribonuclease/pseuds/Endodeoxyribonuclease
Summary: 亚特总以为自己还算是骑士团里和托尔维斯有过不少接触的人，直到他那天看到这位榜样骑士一副刚刚给人吸过阴茎的样子才发觉自己错得离谱。





	1. 知善恶树

**Author's Note:**

> 大量OMC×Torvish的色情内容。  
主CP是Altam×Torvish，但是没有这一对的什么色情互动。（。）  
为了黄文爽的设定：神圣之力就跟补魔一样可以通过体液和粘膜接触转移。

他嘴唇红润得像刚咬下一口烂熟的果肉。

亚特盯着托尔维斯睁大了眼睛、终于表现得有些惊讶的表情，脑子里却冒出这句话来。

他嘴唇红润得像刚咬下一口烂熟的果肉。

亚特发誓他绝对不是故意重复这句话的，他完全、完全只是不知道要如何应对目前所发生的一切。

托尔维斯站在他面前，这很常见；他因为单独面对托尔维斯而有些慌张，这也很常见；但是——托尔维斯敞着领口，目光湿润，嘴唇红肿，脸上浮着一层水红地站在亚特面前，这就完全不常见了。

根本从来没出现过这种状况！

亚特的脑子终于开始爆炸了。他最后一遍重复了一次“他嘴唇红润得像刚咬下一口烂熟的果肉”，然后终于因为无法消化这情形而思维断片了。

而托尔维斯不愧是个成年人。

即使他刚为人做完口交，喉咙里还残留着男人精液的味道，头发被人用手掌揉得乱七八糟支棱乱翘，屁股里也还回味着被撑开玩弄的滋味。成年人依然很快稳住了神色。他像是有些窘迫又羞愧地抿了抿嘴唇，好像这样就能让口腔里腥臭的味道不去影响到他面前这个稚嫩的小朋友，再摆出与从前任何一次巧遇时一样的表情——先是笑了笑，然后弯起眼睛，穿上一层温和有礼的服装。

“好久不见，亚特。”托尔维斯得感谢早在一开始被阴茎插入喉咙引起不适时，他就难受地咳了两声，不然现在他得为突如其来的咳嗽和喑哑嗓音而更加羞愧上几分。

“……”我们前天才见过，少年人无不委屈地想，托尔维斯以前从来不会犯这种错误，而现在……他突然心灵福至，发现成年人只是为了让话题不那么尴尬才这样没话找话的，“……好久不见，托尔维斯！”他好心地配合道。

他隐约明白托尔维斯反常的背后意味着什么，那种东西让他心神不宁，避如蛇蝎的同时又按耐不住好奇想要窥探一角。当然，这不是说亚特真的很想知道到底发生了什么，以及怎么发生的。

托尔维斯大概是满意亚特如此通情达理识时务的，他的笑容终于不那么僵硬，透出一股春雪消融的舒服劲儿来。这让亚特松了口气，好像自己通过了某种考验，他比头一次进到悔恨洞穴里去时还要忐忑。阿尔卑德的组长表现得愈发自然，甚至还拉近了一些他俩之间的距离——亚特这才发现，刚才托尔维斯还足够贴心地和他保持了一段足够长的距离，即使亚特在当时扭头就跑也完全没问题——可真不愧是托尔维斯，他太会为人考虑了。

优秀的骑士团榜样又和新晋的正式团员寒暄了几句，如果不算他们刚才尴尬的场面，不算亚特还能察觉到托尔维斯嘴唇上残留着的多到异样的水光，这简直是一幅和谐友爱的画面。亚特绝对会在离开这里后兴奋地和艾薇琳汇报起来，比如今天他遇到了托尔维斯，哇，托尔维斯真不愧是托尔维斯，看起来永远那么游刃有余，他对人态度真好，甚至还记得自己——

当然，亚特现在还是可以这么说，托尔维斯游刃有余，托尔维斯待人和善，托尔维斯记得自己的名字甚至还关心他是否适应正式团员的生活。但多可惜，亚特还没有成熟到可以像托尔维斯那样若无其事的忽略所有事情，假装一切没有发生过。他没法表现得好像自己没有在遇到托尔维斯的时候发现这位组长衣衫不整呼吸潮湿，所以今天他注定没有过多的话题可以和艾薇琳聊了。就算是亚特，也知道，他今天所见是不能向旁人提起的。

他也没有脸提。你要怎么让一个平时满脑子都是该怎么才能成为一个和托尔维斯同样优秀的骑士的少年，去和别人说起他今天看到自己的偶像一副刚从别人床上下来的样子呢？

亚特捏着晚餐后的苹果，刚咬下第一口，又一次想起了托尔维斯。

他那个时候为什么会忘记拉好衣服？他莫名想到这个问题。少年人因为过度惊吓又缺乏对于此事的经验，完全不知道这种问题的答案会有多么令人心寒。——托尔维斯不知道那个时候他会出现在那地方。仅此而已。

等亚特再一次见到托尔维斯，已经是半个月后。

这段时间实在是个煎熬，亚特从没有过如此多的心思。以前他总是单纯地想要变强，想要变得更加优秀，想要加入水平最高的阿尔卑德组。——但现在，他每次想到这些，就不可避免地会想起托尔维斯。

想起托尔维斯自然不是什么问题，他以前也总是念叨着这位模范骑士，而现在让一切变得糟糕的是另一些场景。托尔维斯总是穿着有着高立领的套衫，连脖颈上的皮肤也包裹得严严实实，但现在它们变得是可以从中间敞开的，那时候给人的感觉就像一只动物躺在地上翻开了肚皮，不仅暴露出脆弱的脖子，连胸口也一并露在了外面。皮肤是苍白的，阴影是灰色的——不对，不是灰色的，现在想来，投在锁骨上落下的阴影是橙色的，又或者是金色，是粉色，是静脉的蓝色，是动脉的红色，它简直五彩斑斓，就绝对不可能是灰色。亚特想着想着，思维开始一片混乱。他一会儿忘记那片阴影到底该是什么颜色，一会儿又对当时的场景记得分毫不差，连托尔维斯蓝色眼睛里泛着水光的厚薄都清清楚楚。

阿尔卑德组，阿尔卑德组的托尔维斯，阿尔卑德组的托尔维斯的嘴巴在上次见面的时候红润得像被人咬过一口的果子，阿尔卑德组的托尔维斯的嘴巴在上次见面时刚刚亲过什么人。

究竟是什么人？亚特的目光从这儿游移到那儿，从托尔维斯脸上转到巴洛的身影上。他的这位前辈有着一头深黑的头发，银灰色的眼睛是精心打磨过的利刃，立在托尔维斯身旁的影子挺拔得像一棵青松。可能吗？疑问闯进来，和托尔维斯待在一块儿就留下了。亚特认为自己的猜测有迹可循又荒谬可笑。怎么可能是？为什么不可能是？巴洛也看见了他，刀的光泽在亚特脸上溜过一圈，又转回托尔维斯拿着羊皮纸的指尖上。不知为何，亚特因为这个动作，反而肯定了自己的想法。

托尔维斯大概一早就发现了亚特，他不紧不慢地又从列表上挑出几个任务分配给巴洛，这才潇洒地收起羊皮纸，抬起眼睛看向亚尔苏安组的新成员。托尔维斯的声音沉静得像一潭水，像他远眺时的眼睛，是另一个世界的引路人，光是靠声音就可以让人的思绪安宁下来。“又见面了，亚特，”他平常地打着招呼，顺手取走巴洛帮他拿着的手甲往身上套，“最近的任务还算顺利吗？”“啊！嗯……虽然还是给艾薇琳添了不少麻烦……”亚特回答。“是吗？”托尔维斯说，“你总是很在意这个。不论如何，总归在进步。你知道吗？艾薇琳很喜欢提到你……”“什么？”“会说你真是个不让人省心的家伙吗……哈哈，放心，你很优秀，亚特。需要的只是积累经验。谁都需要学习的过程，不用操之过急，明白吗？”托尔维斯笑起来，淡色的嘴唇弯出弧度，生动得亚特眼花缭乱，“连艾薇琳自己也还需要继续努力呢……啊，这个话我不该在你们面前说。”他毫无歉意地反思。这幅样子让亚特有些奇怪，托尔维斯表现得好像艾薇琳也不过是个稚嫩的学徒，但他们明明同龄，即使托尔维斯可能优秀得超过艾薇琳不少，也不该像个长辈一样地评论和自己同级的人。可托尔维斯又表现得太过自然，亚特没有在意更多。

巴洛依旧站在托尔维斯后面。他打量面前棕发的少年，却觉得自己衡量的举动简直毫无必要。这个少年的确足够年轻，足够优秀，巴洛自己也并不能在他这个年纪就成为亚凡骑士团亚尔苏安组的正式组员，但其他部分呢？稚嫩得像只原地蹦跶两下都能滑倒的狗崽。甚至连掩饰自己的情绪都不会，仓惶地盯着托尔维斯和自己的目光明显过他嘴里蹦出来的字句，睁大的绿色眼睛里就写着他的想法。巴洛甚至能念出来：是这个人吗？是这个人吗？会不会是这个人和托尔维斯有关系？好像真的确认了答案他就能干什么一样。

巴洛又思索了会儿，突然为自己的发现惊讶，嗓子眼里升腾起一阵痒意，他差点笑出声。他绝对要把这件事告诉多米尼克。

“那我们之后再见，我得先去一趟贝尔法斯特……巴洛，”托尔维斯侧过脸，轻声唤到，“刚才的事情别忘了通知多米尼克。我们下午就得集合。”

“好的，我立刻就通知他。”巴洛这才回过神，发现托尔维斯已经极其快速地结束了和亚特的谈话。他点点头，又看了一眼抿着嘴唇的少年，回答。

实际上，他从多米尼克那儿听闻托尔维斯的变化时，还花了两秒钟在脑子里搜索亚特究竟是何人。“啊，是那个绿色眼睛的小个子。”他终于记起来，把手里的金丝线扔进反应炉里。多米尼克说：“对，对，”他不太高兴的时候就喜欢把这些肯定的、感叹的字符念上两遍，“那个小孩儿。”顺带附上一个撇嘴的动作，巴洛更加确定多米尼克心情糟糕了。

多米尼克和巴洛从见习期就是同伴，他们是典型的因为同样优秀才凑到一起的可怜虫，否则光是按照性格来算，他们根本不熟。巴洛清楚多米尼克对着他们的组长是怎样的感情，那种崇敬在以前有多纯粹，在如今就有多污浊。巴洛对此了如指掌，是因为上次他把阳具插进托尔维斯软乎乎的肠道里时，多米尼克抓着那把金色发丝的手都快爆出青筋了，还差点把他们组长的喉咙给捅坏。巴洛那个时候才发现，自己的朋友并不会在这种时候欢迎自己，多米尼克总是希望独自占据组长的身体。

蒸汽灌满炼金锅，在玻璃罩上盖上一层乳白的雾气。巴洛靠着那点儿微弱的反射，从玻璃镜面里打量多米尼克的反应，同时又考虑着亚特的事情。“他们之前很熟吗？”“不，至少我不知道。”“但他现在是艾薇琳在带着。”时间有片刻的停顿了，沉默笼下来。多米尼克回答：“是吗。那也难怪了。”巴洛数着时间的手指一下下钟摆一样敲击自己的手臂：“他一直很喜欢艾薇琳。”“我知道，”多米尼克说，“他谁不喜欢？”这问题终于难住了他的朋友。

“总是更喜欢一些的。”半晌后，巴洛拿着结晶回答。

亚特已经回忆不起来自己时常回想起的画面究竟是梦境还是现实。他好像曾经看见过托尔维斯对自己比出“嘘”的姿势，又因为对这个的印象太过模糊而印象并不深刻。他甚至记不清楚自己曾看到的另一个人究竟是巴洛还是多米尼克，卡尔还是诺亚。他几乎有种错觉，他见过以上所有人。而托尔维斯的形象也在变化，一会儿穿着全套的盔甲，一会儿只着柔软的衣衫。阿尔卑德组长的脸这次埋在阴影里，下次又浸在强烈的逆光之中，阳光底下他让亚特保持安静，阴影底下又只是快速地将目光略过，无论哪个，亚特总是看不清楚他真正表情，只记得眼睛从天空落到湖水中，柔光粼粼，把人也溺了进去，口鼻都被倒灌，无法呼吸以至于意识模糊。所以亚特总以为自己是在梦中见到此景的。

这并不怪亚特，不能责怪少年人太过心神不宁以致分不清虚实，毕竟比起平日里的生活，这和其他睡梦交替出现在他脑海中，幻境一般的画面太过虚假了。梦里有托尔维斯头一次出现在他面前时的模样，也有相熟后意外的战斗指导。

在第一个梦里，成熟高大的青年立在原地，双手扶剑，轮廓分明，五官又精致到不可思议，微微垂着头，正在听组员的汇报，眉头因为思考而蹙起，头发是金色，眼睛透亮得堪比一捧能握在手里的溪水。这些过于浅淡的颜色出现在他的身上，即使亚特在这之前从未做过想象，也觉得实在是贴合托尔维斯的形象。等亚特靠近，托尔维斯冲他们露出礼貌的笑容，框架就更加具体了。阿尔卑德组长连眼睛弯起的弧度都能让别人产生“不愧是托尔维斯”的想法，这实际上相当可笑，因为这一切都只是一场过于完美地符合想象中的固有形象而产生喜爱的闹剧。托尔维斯简直是活的标签，活的榜样，但他看起来太过完美了，让人挑不出错，反而让人心生欢喜。那是一种因为太过符合心意而满意的爱意。那个笑容让亚特觉得他被无比欣喜地迎接进了一个怀抱，让他暖阳当头，像是投进了一床过于柔软的被褥，整个人陷了进去。

在第二个梦里，托尔维斯放下盾牌，换了把更轻巧的剑，迈入简陋的、只是用树枝画了个圈而成的决斗舞台上，他轻松惬意，而亚特自己心跳如擂鼓，几乎听不清骑士在对自己说什么，直到战斗开始前一秒，一切都安静下来，风的声音和托尔维斯的呼吸声一起钻进耳朵里来。“先放轻松，不要去想后果。”托尔维斯说话有种沉静的味道，似乎周围的一切都随之安定下来。“你不需要向我证明自己的极限，也不需要刻意压制，以防意外，明白吗？相信你自己，也相信我。”亚特觉得这番话自己听得似懂非懂，只能抿着嘴巴点点头。托尔维斯又说：“那么开始吧。请多指教。”

然后是第三个梦。托尔维斯的表情前所未有的柔软，而这种湖中水草般柔情的神色让人心中发闷发慌，一张网似的将人兜住，想快步走过去靠近他的同时又想逃开。这个梦是安静的，似乎树荫吸收了所有的杂音，一切都沉入了水底。托尔维斯被阴影和暗流包裹着，连看过来的目光也晦暗闪烁起来。落在金属上的光点时不时闪过刺目的反光，每个细节都清晰得不可思议，却又像是被海浪冲过的沙画，亚特及时地停下靠近的脚步，站在原地。他看得清楚托尔维斯，但是另一个背对着自己的人形象是模糊的，连盔甲的形状都无从分辨。金发的骑士朝亚特的方向望过来，似乎是楞了一下，然后很快，他冲亚特露出笑容。

“嘘——”

无论是幻境还是梦境，一切画面开始碎裂。亚特落到了地上。扼住他喉咙的潮水退去，树林瞬间退开百米，阳光重新洒在少年人棕褐色头发上。他站在一片空地上，身边没有阴凉的树影，眼前没有如纱帘一般层叠的树干，也没有立在底下的人影。

亚特觉得第三个梦境实在唐突。它冒犯了自己对托尔维斯的崇拜，也冒犯了托尔维斯本身。阿尔卑德的组长什么时候露出过那种表情？又什么时候在自己面前脱下过盔甲？亚特根本连他露在外面的手都没见过。

——不对。

亚尔苏安最年轻的组员陡然愣住了。

托尔维斯潮湿的目光出现在他眼前。


	2. 云彩贩子-上

亚特远远地就看见托尔维斯立在门柱边，一副看风景的模样。

直到靠近他才发现对方并非那么轻松，托尔维斯怔愣地望着石门的脸仿佛在思考些问题，又好像只是一时间出了神罢了。等亚特站到他面前，托尔维斯终于猛然抬起头来看向了他。骑士的眼睛颜色浅淡，其中毫无暖意铺垫便会显得异常冰冷，无论看谁都毫无感情。从未被托尔维斯用这种目光凝视的少年几乎被吓得顿了顿脚，一时间不知道是否该继续靠近。

然而很快，托尔维斯眨了眨眼睛，冰面碎裂而泉水上涌，他露出笑容。“午安，亚特，”托尔维斯说话还是一股让人觉得他在为彼此的见面欣喜的味道，“艾薇琳还没有召集你吗？”“啊……有，我正准备赶过去。”“路上小心。”他们很快告别，亚特离开安博伦门时又往回看了一眼，托尔维斯依旧站在原地。

这幅画面让亚特说不上为何，心里发木。

他想起托尔维斯以前就有过这样的表现。次数不多，很难见到，只有在四下无人，宁静得过分的时刻才会偶尔出现。实际上亚特也是此刻才意识到，自己并不是想象中的和托尔维斯那么疏远。还在见习骑士时期，托尔维斯就和他有过好几次碰面，但那些时候阿尔卑德组的组长来得快去得也快，只是和管理的人聊上几句就会离开。如果更幸运一些，甚至会在训练的时候得到他的指导。成为正式组员之后，他变得更容易接触到组长级的骑士了，有时候更是会遇上托尔维斯和艾薇琳战斗训练的场面，然后也进去试试手——虽然说他觉得自己上场时，和艾薇琳比起来根本就像小孩子过家家，幼稚得没法看，但托尔维斯还是全盘接受，指正他的不足。那时候艾薇琳还不是亚尔苏安的组长，自己也不是艾薇琳的组员。艾薇琳对托尔维斯的态度好像也更加……该怎么说呢？现在想想，像是敢怒不敢言一样。可实际上，就算艾薇琳真的发表了自己的不满，托尔维斯也从未生过气，甚至还会看上去更开心一些。有时候亚特简直觉得托尔维斯就是在故意惹事，想看看艾薇琳会忍到什么程度才爆发。

话题转回这边，亚特回过头的时候，对托尔维斯此时此刻的想法产生了好奇。之前说过，他们最优秀的骑士平时表现完美得挑不出错，偶尔有些不足，那也只是在对结果的精益求精上才会发觉的细节，可也是因为这个，托尔维斯的想法对所有人来说也是个无法接触的谜团。诚然，他眼光毒辣而思想成熟，几乎能做出任何情况下最冷静且最优的选择，在对阿托恩神信仰的坚定上，恐怕也是无人能及。可没人知道他究竟是怎么想的。他为什么会成为亚凡骑士？仅仅只是为了阿托恩的神谕？加入亚凡骑士团的条件苛刻，需要切断于外界的所有联系，他们几乎是孤独的，没有人会在毫无理由的情况下选择加入。这里说是骑士团，说是信仰阿托恩神的信徒，不如说是因为各种理由走投无路者的归宿。而托尔维斯迈入这条绝路的理由也是个秘密。他好像完完全全就只是为了实现神谕而来，纯粹得令人生疑。

托尔维斯拥有太多不可告人的东西了。甚至连带着他的组员也分享了那份神秘，好像阿尔卑德组的人在某种时刻分享了组长的秘密，从此变成了更隐秘的团体。比如多米尼克和巴洛。亚特又想起他的这两位前辈来。他们看着自己的目光直白又冷酷，直挺挺的一把利剑，要将亚特一整个儿的剖开来一样打量着他，用无声的语言议论着他。秘密，秘密，秘密。亚特突然想起了他的梦和他以为是幻觉的记忆，多米尼克和巴洛的确分享着托尔维斯更加隐秘的那部分。他们曾经让托尔维斯嘴唇红润而目光潮湿。

亚特差点儿又在这条路上走得更远，幸好石巨人咆哮的声音打断了他的思绪。少年人很快将散落一地的思绪收敛起来，重新回到了正道上。

安博伦门的那块石头上有什么东西吗？他回忆着刚才的画面，却毫无收获。

亚特和托尔维斯究竟是否彼此相熟悉？——这个问题就算来问两位当事人，也会获得孑然不同的答案。前者会苦恼到用指尖搔一搔脸颊，不知自己是否能高攀骑士团最强的组长，可如果说他们不熟，那又太对不起过去那些交集了。后者则会发出拖长的音节，给出模棱两可的说法：“自然是还算熟悉的。毕竟好歹……也算都是亚凡骑士团的成员？哈哈。”

他们确实一起经历过一些事情。

在亚特第一次爆发神圣之力引出事故之后，有一段极其短暂的时间由托尔维斯教导。那段时间短到不可察觉，对亚特而言，大概就像是早上醒来时被告知暂时一切行动先由托尔维斯监督负责，午间用餐时就又被通知已经安排了新的老师。

再见面的时候，又是另一场因他而起的事故了。他好像一直在惹事。亚特盯着挡在他面前的盾牌时仍在想这个，他被托尔维斯搂着在地上滚了几圈却只是被盔甲硌得有些酸痛。他抬头往上看的时候，托尔维斯脸上沾了不少尘土，甚至被矿物碎片刮出了几道血痕。他这幅愣神的模样一直维持到艾薇琳走过来也没改变，还是他被叫了好几声名字才回过神来。艾薇琳问他是否安好，便又只能不停地摇头表示自己没事。托尔维斯正站在不远处和自己的组员谈话，那个时候多米尼克和巴洛已经就是他的组员了。在和艾薇琳沉默着休息的时刻，亚特目光紧紧盯着刚才赶来援助的阿尔卑德组，他看见托尔维斯听着巴洛的汇报，沉下脸思索片刻的同时抬手擦了擦脸上的尘土和血液，伤口比所想的更深，于是抹开了好大一片鲜红的颜色，成了整张脸上最艳丽的部分。他们又聊了两句，托尔维斯布置了别的临时任务，转过头的时候正好对上了亚特的眼睛。

亚特表现得像只被拽了尾巴的动物，肩部一耸差点跳起来。他莫名其妙不敢去直视托尔维斯的眼睛，总觉得自己一直给别人添麻烦，好像就失去了面对托尔维斯的资格，但刚才就是托尔维斯冲过来用盾牌和身体护住了他。亚特说不清楚自己为何会觉得无法面对托尔维斯，他甚至觉得接受艾薇琳的批评也会好受一些，至少不会因为托尔维斯盯着自己就胡思乱想……等托尔维斯和艾薇琳避开他去谈论整个战斗中出现的问题后，他更加消沉了。另一个队友受的伤相当严重，而这早就不是亚特第一次闯祸。他甚至有些痛苦，为什么自己还能在战斗组待下去，为什么不干脆让他去别的什么后勤组……

他想着这些问题，完全没注意到托尔维斯站在了自己的面前。

“刚才没有受伤吧？”托尔维斯问，他打量亚特的目光相当认真仔细，来来回回扫过少年的脸庞和躯干，才终于放心下来。

亚特这才摇摇头。他面对托尔维斯的时候又想起了上一次他们见面的场景。那时候他甚至还不是亚尔苏安组的，但马上就是了。托尔维斯正拿着一份文件在找亚特，路上恰巧遇上了艾薇琳，便叫住了她，告诉她之前向上级推荐她担任亚尔苏安组组长的事情已经通过了，等任命仪式完成，她就完全脱离阿尔卑德组，转而负责亚尔苏安组。艾薇琳皱着眉头担忧了一会儿，却是问托尔维斯：“确定没问题吗？”从入团以来一直引导她的骑士反问她有何担心，便不再做其他回答，反而很快注意到了朝这边赶过来的亚特。

亚特当然记得那个时候艾薇琳身上的铠甲都还是阿尔卑德组的制式，总共没见过几面，似乎入团比他还晚上一些的女性总是微微皱着眉头，说话的语气也总是克制冷淡的，反而是总是站在她旁边的金发骑士看上去更容易接近。托尔维斯看到人后总会立刻眨眨眼睛露出笑容，这一连串动作显得他仿佛是对着人眼睛一亮。“你来了，我正要去找你呢，”他说，“之前一直在讨论你的去向，刚刚才终于确定下来。嗯……正好你们两人都在，也不用额外为你们介绍了。亚特，艾薇琳之后会担任亚尔苏安组的新组长，你是她的第一个组员。艾薇琳……”

那之后的句子亚特就记不太清了。他当时想：啊，不是阿尔卑德。托尔维斯没让他进阿尔卑德，或者说，他还没有优秀到能加入阿尔卑德组。虽然亚特一向知道阿尔卑德组都是最优秀的人才能进去，也对自己持有怀疑，但实际上他更有自己的考虑和信心，知道自己的优秀之处。从年纪最小觉醒神圣之力到几乎可以确定是最年幼的正式团员，亚特完全有那个资格猜想自己是否能进入阿尔卑德组，更何况托尔维斯也称赞过他潜力惊人。亚特当然会有想法，谁都会有。只是在这一瞬间托尔维斯让他的期盼落空，又帮他确定了自己确有不足，再一次跌落到对自己能力持否定态度的谷底去罢了。而亚特知道一切决定都不会有错，他不能进阿尔卑德只是因为他不够优秀。

少年人盯着眼前对自己露出关心神色的年长骑士，突然感觉到无比的委屈。他眼睛里很快蓄上一层水光，将托尔维斯泡得不知所措，声音又放轻了：“亚特？别太自责……刚才我问过救护组了，他没有大碍。艾薇琳也和我说了情况，不是你的问题。”

当时亚特点点头，又摇摇头。他想无所想，脑子里全是刚才托尔维斯扑过来护住自己的画面，又掺杂着些别的，托尔维斯与他举剑比试，低声询问他在瀑布边究竟发生了什么，为他成为正式团员而共同宣誓，劝慰安抚时凝视着自己的眼睛，最后却是托尔维斯告诉他：阿尔卑德需要更优秀的人。

托尔维斯盯着他看了会儿，似乎还打算劝两句，却又被多米尼克打断了对话。身材高挑手持长弓的青年当时的表情还不够冷硬，对上托尔维斯还能带上几分尊敬，甚至还侧过头来对着艾薇琳和亚特点头示意招呼，接着才向托尔维斯说，巴洛发现了新的踪迹，已经先跟过去了，又问他的组长是否现在就一起行动。托尔维斯很快答应，只是临走前又朝这边望了一眼。那副样子是还未放心，可最后依旧什么也没说便离开了。

“呼……如果不是他在附近，今天还真不知道怎么办，”艾薇琳在对方离开后才松懈下来，叹了口气，显然不想当着托尔维斯的面说这些，她又吐息两次，转过头来看着依旧沉默的亚特，“是我没有正确估计形势，指令也没有及时更改导致的，之后我大概需要回去报告整个事情经过，这段时间就先待命休息吧……”


	3. 云彩贩子-下

艾薇琳是在替梅伦收殓尸体时是第一次见到托尔维斯。

那是个长相英俊到甚至能称为漂亮的男人，灿金的卷发和湖水天空一样碧蓝的浅色双眸，皮肤白净而躯干颀长，身着一套繁重复杂的骑士铠甲。他比艾薇琳更早一步来到原本姐弟约定相见的场所，他单膝跪在那具尸体的身旁，将手中的剑深深插入泥土当中，垂着脑袋祈祷。

艾薇琳一直等到他祈祷结束转过头来望着自己，才确定尸体的身份。

“不可能。”艾薇琳自言自语道。她往回退了一步，却因此让那个骑士站起身来。

“是艾薇琳吗，梅伦的姐姐，”骑士向她确认道，却好似早就确定了艾薇琳的身份，语气平稳，“我是他的组长，很抱歉……”

“闭嘴。”

“……我赶到的时候已经……”

艾薇琳完全将骑士的话语置之不理，她走上前去，一把推开了身材高大的男性，终于自己跪在了尸体面前。塔拉这块儿的草地原本青翠，不太有人踏足便长得茂盛，可现在焦黑的土地不知道究竟遭受了什么折磨，连草叶也枯黄甚至燃成了灰烬。艾薇琳跪在原地颤抖了好一会儿，才终于朝倒在地上的身体伸出手。

她并不想去关注男性骑士究竟在一旁说了什么，更何况自己像是被人狠狠敲了一锤脑袋，所有的声音都无限遥远。只是又非常隐约的听到了旁边的声音，骑士温和的声音继续向她说着安抚的话，听上去公事公办，甚至还有“大概已经知道了凶手是谁”这样的内容。

艾薇琳抬起了头，她透过泪水望向面露哀切的男人，而对方也停下了说话，有些不知如何是好地抿紧了嘴唇不再出声。

两个人这么沉默着互相对视了片刻，艾薇琳突然说：“我要报仇。”

她的眼睛里燃着火焰，声音里淌着闪电，泪水一颗一颗从眼中砸入怀中尸体的发间，筋疲力尽一样浑身发颤。托尔维斯盯着她看了一会儿，看她的轮廓，又看她的眼睛，心里却突然想“他们不愧是兄妹”。

他几乎开始羡慕这种连外表都毫不掩饰的联系，长得这么像，感情也相当亲密。梅伦不止一次微笑着谈论起自己的姐姐：兴致勃勃的说感受到姐姐也有潜力，又随即烦恼是否该让唯一的亲人也接触到危险的世界；每次请假都会愉快又轻松，向自己解释是和姐姐有约……

托尔维斯想：梅伦的确是明确拒绝过我让他姐姐也加入骑士团的。

或许托尔维斯心不在焉的态度有些明显，艾薇琳提高音量重复了一遍，又加上一句，她要亲手来做，杀死仇人。

骑士的目光终于回到了艾薇琳脸上，这少女的脸唤醒了过多记忆，脑中模糊地闪过曾经所瞥见的未来，又同时不停回想起来梅伦的脸。然后是更早的东西了，他在储存了过多回忆的脑海中搜寻着让自己做出行动的理由。

托尔维斯怔愣了半晌，也没有给出回答。

而艾薇琳突然发现，他的目光看上去又开始过于哀伤了。

连安博伦门的巨石也已经倒塌了。

托尔维斯直至用手抚摸上那块被风化侵蚀得不复光彩的石头，才终于又一次察觉得到依然过去了太久的时光。他现在独自一人，多米尼克和巴洛也仍在任务中还未复命，因此得以肆无忌惮地在这里陷入回想中去。

实际上能回想起来的东西也并不太多。太过长久的岁月依然把一切最珍贵的回忆淡化为了一个笼统的概念。托尔维斯记得在这里做过什么，面对过什么，当时的身旁又有何人，却失去了与当时的自己感情同化的能力。这让他难得的、更加伤感了起来。他原本以为自己永远不会忘记的情感，此刻却仿佛也随着昔人逝去，即使还记得那些名字——艾弗里斯特，菲亚，科奥拉，莱娜和凯尔卢，——即使还记得他们的容貌，曾经一起宣誓的嗓音，最后看向自己时坚定的目光，他似乎也已经失去了悼念他们的资格。

托尔维斯从未忘记自己失去的每个同伴的名字，自然也不会忘记自己是如何做下每一个牺牲他们的决定的。割裂灵魂的痛苦一直在代替亡者和愧疚之心向他施加惩罚，托尔维斯不会后悔自己选择的道路，却也并非就此放过自己。他甚至清楚自己的行为接近伪善，所谓的牺牲——为什么不用自己的命呢？托尔维斯愿意用自己的，可他不能保证自己死去之后就会成功，就会让一切所担忧的事情消失。他要的从来不单单是牺牲，他要的是确保未来会如阿托恩神所愿，会获得圆满，他要的是成功。

只要成功了，亡魂会得到抚慰，罪人会得到赦免，耻辱柱上的一切都将被洗刷，一切不圆满都将会变得圆满，不完美都被补为完美。

巨石上的纹路因为断裂戛然而止，托尔维斯的手垂落了下去。

“对不起。”托尔维斯说道。

他语气悲怆，甚至不敢直视着他谈话的对象。他跪坐在潮湿而腥臭的泥土上，靴子上沾满了杂草和碎屑，盔甲和武器都破损斑驳，而他只顾着对怀里躺着的人说话。他既看着对方的眼睛又不敢去看，而那个人痛苦地呼出一口气，又想要安慰托尔维斯那样勉强勾了勾嘴角：“您不必道歉。是我……”

托尔维斯摇了摇头：“对不起。”他打断了对方，只是又无比坚定的再一次道出了自己的歉意和愧疚。不仅如此，他在心中无数次地重复这句话。抱歉，对不起，我很抱歉，非常对不起……他不停反复，嘴上也默念着，这幅超乎寻常痛苦和悔恨的模样甚至吓坏了他怀里的那个人。他这位过于温柔的组员明明胸口被开了一个大洞，却依旧着急地开导起自己的组长来：“是我没有及时躲开！组长……您不必全揽到自己身上。”

他以为托尔维斯同往常一样，在战后总结时总是把问题归纳到自己的不够细心上，揽下全责，为此心痛又着急，却全然不知他的组长究竟在为何道歉。科奥拉看着那双蓝色似湖水的眼睛闪烁片刻，旋即被更加庞大汹涌的感情淹没，那种东西炽热又冰冷，像一块冰撞进了他的眼睛里。

“不……是我，”组员被托尔维斯眼中过于夸张的情感震惊，一时忘了继续争论，于是他听到了更多的东西，“……我本来可以一开始就避免这一切的。但是我不得不……我……”这位金发骑士的忏悔戛然而止，他仿佛只是刚才一瞬间恍然认为自己步入了狭窄隐秘的忏悔室，——或许的确是的，他将即将带走科奥拉的死亡视作守护一切秘密的神父，所以才会想要倾吐闷在心中许久的秘密，“……我必须让它发生。”吐出最后一句话的瞬间，他的表情连同心脏一块儿冷了下来。目光也是，硬邦邦的利剑一样刺向科奥拉。这让他的眼睛晶莹透亮，脸上的血污也掩盖不了这份眼睛里的光彩，像是炭火堆里闪闪发亮的宝石。

他的组长每次在领着众人宣誓的时候也是这副模样。

科奥拉因为他这连串神情的变化而仿佛明白了些什么，但失血过多和过量的疼痛撕走了他部分的精神，他依旧不能完全理解自己组长的意思。“您……不得不？”他吐字越来越模糊，连着视野也是，另一个组员的尸体本在百米之外，可现在科奥拉却觉得自己离他近得不得了。有越来越多的东西开始分走他的思维，托尔维斯让他脑袋枕着的那只手臂的温度，他身体下方泥土被鲜血浸润的深度，空气中还未散去的毒雾的气味。而他的组长究竟所意为何，科奥拉几乎要无法思考了。他总觉得自己跟随了托尔维斯如此之久，至少能比旁人更能理解他一些，现在却依旧找不着头绪，整个人都糊涂了。他似乎抓住了些什么，但那种感觉又稍纵即逝，很快随着托尔维斯语气和表情的变化溜走了。若是他的组长能解释更多，给他更多一些时间，或许科奥拉就能自己明白究竟在说什么。但时间并不多了。

“我很抱歉。”

托尔维斯最终也只是对他如此重复着。他无比诚恳又无比心痛，只是死不悔改，这份歉意便让当事人一头雾水莫名其妙，全然不知他究竟是在为何而道歉。

科奥拉依旧不解地炸了眨眼，托尔维斯看着他，终于、终于，又一次仿佛回到了圣所之中。

那次他只是叫住了本打算离开的女性。表情冷淡，直到对方等所有人离开后向他靠近过来，才终于露出了一丝动摇，目光依旧投在远方的山谷中：“你觉得如何呢？”

那位名为阿兰娜的女性下意识地追随托尔维斯的目光看去，而就是这个动作，反而让托尔维斯惊醒一般地收拢了视线，重新放到对方的身上。阿兰娜不过瞥了一眼便转回头，她对上托尔维斯的目光，终于明白过来对方所指为何。手持长枪的女性表情霎时柔和了下来，原本和她团长相似冰冷的面容化开，她甚至微微笑了笑，只是语气尖锐：“事到如今，您在问什么呢？”

这番反问听来像个指责，托尔维斯却毫无障碍地接受了。他缓慢地从胸膛呼出口气，道：“事到如今……”他顿了顿，“我只是想知道你们对我的看法。”阿兰娜语气依旧：“知道了也不会改变什么。”“知道了也不会改变什么。”托尔维斯肯定地重复了一遍这句话，他微微垂下了眼，似乎只在看着双手间的武器。这模样让阿兰娜终于忍受不了了，她明显地叹息：“……你可真是……”

托尔维斯不太记得之后阿兰娜究竟是如何作答的了。阿兰娜那时候究竟是否向自己袒露了心声，所谓的“理解”又究竟真正理解了几分呢。这些答案都在无数次回忆中被他自己探求时剖析而出的思考和感想层层掩盖，最初的记忆反而无比模糊了起来。阿兰娜是否怨恨过他，是否怀疑过他的决定，是否害怕过自己的性命依旧无法换来安稳，一切的回答在托尔维斯漫长的生命中都变得无足轻重了。

这当中自然还有别的因素。托尔维斯的确是因为罪状过多并且发现自己任何的歉意都于事无补之后，才不再那么频繁地思考阿兰娜在那场对话中所说的一切的。他渴求阿兰娜的答案因为自己当时产生了疑惑，心生动摇，因而想要确定答案，想能够被人原谅，想被人理解和认同。

科奥拉不过再一次警醒了他。

梅伦和艾薇琳也是。


	4. 芙丽涅-上

托尔维斯事后会想，他不该再如此草率地同意一场求欢了。

多米尼克暗示性地朝他靠近过来时，托尔维斯只是无奈地朝他看了一眼，就放任了自己组员僭越的行动。这阵子超负荷的作战行动的确太过频繁，即使优秀得足以当选下一任组长，托尔维斯也相信，他的组员已经到了强弩之末了。

所以当多米尼克裹着热气的舌头朝他嘴里缠进去时，托尔维斯也只是压了压眼帘，相当顺从地接受了这个湿吻。就连之后这位组员叼着他的喉结说“我想要你给我舔”的时候也是一样。

每个人都有怪癖，就像有些人喜欢更普通的方法补充神圣之力，另一些人则对性交的方式更有兴趣，多米尼克就喜欢让托尔维斯用嘴吸他的阴茎，看那团膨胀的肉块是怎么把那张漂亮的脸撑出形状，而他这位尊敬的组长又是如何技术娴熟地吞吐男人的阳具。——他可真了不得，光是张开嘴巴含进龟头的模样就能看得人颤抖不已，难以想象这个平时被标榜为骑士团内最强的男人到底是怎么才能有如此淫浪下贱的一面。

多米尼克第一次被托尔维斯吸鸡巴时，刚进阿尔卑德没两个月。托尔维斯在他心里还是那个近乎完美的骑士模范，战斗勇敢，头脑冷静，总是运筹帷幄，连接人待物也挑不出刺，没人会讨厌他，提起来也都是赞美和憧憬。托尔维斯，阿尔卑德组的组长，即使是历代骑士中，也是首屈一指的强大，连样貌也是一等一的好。这样一个人终于成为了多米尼克的组长，成为了和他并肩作战的一员。这样一个人，为了不在转移神圣之力的中途出现问题，对多米尼克说了句“多有得罪”后，低下头去用牙齿拉开了他的裤带，以手和舌伺候那根仍还疲软的阴茎。娴熟的。

多米尼克感到失望又感到兴奋。他从来不知道托尔维斯是个这么会吸男人鸡巴的婊子。他从来不知道，从毁灭到重塑只需要一个高潮的时间。

所以他也不知道，托尔维斯为什么会一本正经地告诉他“不能在这儿，会被人看到”。这拒绝简直匪夷所思，这也的确是他头一次将手伸向托尔维斯高高立起的领子时被后者抓住了手腕。多米尼克觉得这简直不可理喻，他这位组长什么时候在乎起了这个？他平时简直比给钱就上的妓女还不如。妓女好歹还会为了钱才张开腿呢！

听到答案后，多米尼克更觉可笑了。

哦，哦！为了照顾亚特，那个单纯可爱的小孩子。多米尼克止不住地发笑，心里却又生出火气来。

“那去哪里？”他问。你当初怎么不照顾照顾我呢？他又想。

“你刚才不该那么着急地攻击。”托尔维斯轻轻摇了摇头便忽略了多米尼克的问题，转而提起更早之前战斗的关键。他即使在这个时候，语气也相当平和，如果不是他实在令人信服的身份，大概没人会把这种轻柔的、细声细语的规劝当回事。在亚特看来，那个多米尼克就的确没把托尔维斯这句话放进耳朵里。这位前辈挑着眉，斜过视线在亚特面露踌躇的脸上晃了晃，才慢悠悠地又看回他组长。他语气轻飘飘的：“噢。”托尔维斯则一副习以为常的模样：“下次试着等到束缚的光最暗的时候，可能效果会更好。”多米尼克又张了张嘴：“是。”他看到亚特冲自己的方向皱起眉，一副为托尔维斯打抱不平的模样，虽然那表情只出现了一瞬，多米尼克发现了，这冲动的少年恨不得被托尔维斯手把手指导的人是自己而非他。

托尔维斯说完，便准备宣布下一项行动。他搁在盾牌边缘的手指逐一弹过打磨光滑的金属包边，像演奏了一首极短的曲子。“休息一下，然后我们去塔拉。能坚持住吧？”托尔维斯贴心地问道。多米尼克本想直接回答“没问题”，但他又想起亚特看着自己的表情像他是个多么不敬的叛逆者。当然，他不会怪罪一个什么都不懂的小屁孩。一切都是托尔维斯的问题。是托尔维斯的把戏欺瞒了他人，才会让人还能对被他指导这件事感到羡慕。于是多米尼克对他的组长露出一个许久不见的温驯笑容：“有点勉强，不过你一直都会帮我，所以没问题了。”

托尔维斯诧异地睁大了眼睛。

你不能期待自己的小心思能瞒过一个人精太久。从来不只是用武力服人的阿尔卑德组长很快明白了自己组员的心思。他无奈地笑了笑。“多米尼克，”托尔维斯念他的名字，“多米尼克。”他叹息起来，就算不用特意去探查，也能感觉到身后那个充满活力的、被新生活跃的神圣之力包裹的少年时如何快速逃离现场的。他知道多米尼克想达到什么目的，却无可奈何，甚至没有生出一丝愤怒的情绪来。

托尔维斯用一种清凉的目光凝视着多米尼克，他保持了足够长的沉默，长到足够让亚特离开自己平常对于神圣之力的探知范围。释然的心情随着宁静缠绕上他。“我应该提前警告你，这个也不应该。”他如此说道，神情温和，语气柔软得像一团云雾，半点不符合他话中的内容。

早点让他知道也好。多米尼克毫无悔改的歉意，甚至觉得自己应该得到感谢。他不想看到那个小孩儿重蹈自己的覆辙，也懒得见到托尔维斯这幅小心翼翼维护形象的模样。而且这还没完呢，他想。现在那个可怜的小家伙只知道了多米尼克一个人，等着他的还有巴洛，卡尔，诺亚，一大堆被拖下泥沼的倒霉鬼呢。多米尼克在阻止亚特也掉下去。

“对不起。”多米尼克回答。

多米尼克原本是个标准的好学生。他性格冷淡，和朋友待在一起更多的话题也是修炼和学习，行为有礼，举手投足之间还有股从家里带出来的优雅风气。可如今他会一边把自己组长的腿掰得更开，方便自己挺腰把粗硬的阴茎插进那个肉红的洞里，一边在心里恶狠狠地咒骂。

他咒骂的范围很广，从自己的识人不淑，到总是不安分的异教徒；从阿尔卑德组长会伺候人的屁股，那枚被灌满了白精的洞，到这位骑士的舌灿莲花，靡颜腻理。多米尼克以前从不憎恶如此多的东西，但现在他是了。把手掌按上托尔维斯的腰部，他的组长从不落疤，却又是一副容易起痕的模样，只要指尖稍微使力，肉红就会在皮肤上漫开一片领地。脖子上是这样，腰上也是这样，还有臀和腿根，这个成年男人的皮肤却时时刻刻像初生的婴孩，多米尼克简直怀疑这是因为托尔维斯过于优异的治愈能力，所以他的皮肤被（自己以外的）人切开又再生，被剥离又重新长出来。——只是这画面又太猎奇了，多米尼克没法真的相信它会发生在托尔维斯身上。

托尔维斯大多时候配合他的性侵犯。不对，不是大多时候。阿尔卑德最优秀的骑士从未反抗过。那根本就不叫侵犯。有着最强的力量，最赏心悦目的外貌，最会讨好人的性格，曾经是多米尼克最崇拜的对象的男人时常是自己打开腿，用手勾着开拓好的肉穴，主动吞下多米尼克的阳具。低着头又压着眼帘，一副他自己也羞于见人的模样，但坐在男人肉棒上摆胯的动作又熟练得令人发火。多米尼克当然要咒骂，他加入阿尔卑德不是为了了解托尔维斯的嘴巴和屁股有多舒服，不是为了看托尔维斯人模人样地当着最优秀的骑士，私底下却是个可以随便给人肏的婊子，他以为的偶像根本只是外表光鲜，善于欺骗，让你以为自己独一无二，可实际上他关心你并不比路旁卧倒的醉汉更多。多米尼克毫不怀疑，如果流浪汉也能拥有神圣之力，也能为对抗使徒出一份力，托尔维斯也会和他们睡。

多米尼克有什么理由不去厌恶一个与自己期望完全相反的榜样呢？甚至连托尔维斯对阿托恩神的忠诚也变了味。过去那是一个人坚定的信念，多米尼克羡慕他能拥有如此纯粹的信仰。而现在托尔维斯在他看来是个内里糜烂的狂信者。他无缘故地、毫无理智地为了神旨献出一切，用尽一切手段。如果不是托尔维斯平时表现依旧那么优秀，那么充满智慧，多米尼克绝对会认为这人已经疯了。失去骑士团的任何一人，他都会显而易见地陷入沉默和痛苦，但很快，又能像完全不在意这件事一样，开始安慰另外的人。过去多米尼克认为这是一种优良的品质，托尔维斯多么坚强又多么温柔啊，他如此在意他人的心情。现在多米尼克却在旁观时，心生出一丝怪异地情绪来。

托尔维斯垂下目光，短暂地为同伴哀悼时，神情与“那个时候”如此相似。太可笑了。骑士团最受人崇敬的骑士，在为朋友死亡祈祷时，用的是和吸男人鸡巴时一样的表情。他到底在想些什么？多米尼克完全被搞糊涂了。

多米尼克的脑海里还清晰地存留着自己第一次的经历。他当时浑身上下每块骨头都在尖叫，从伤口里流出的鲜血把整个人染成了红色，连衣服也浸透了。他呼吸时也像一架破烂的窗户，气流呼呼地穿过孔洞，要把喉管也扒拉下来一块儿带走一样。他的组长看上去没有好到哪儿去，多米尼克是等到自己摸上那片皮肤的时候才知道那些鲜红的血液都是敌人的。

托尔维斯小心翼翼地将他扶到一棵树下靠着，一张被污血弄脏的脸上全然是担忧和懊悔。大概是没工夫在意别的，在多米尼克坐下后，他们之间的距离也没拉开多少。托尔维斯压低声音让他在这里休息一下的时候，鼻息和说话间的热气都扑在了多米尼克的脸颊上。那团空气并没有多热，只是又湿又暖烘烘的，有些像一捧云雾，又像一团动物幼崽的绒毛，轻柔地煨着自己。多米尼克几乎要在这团热气之中睡着过去。而很快，托尔维斯说，“我先帮你治疗一下，”多米尼克点头道谢，然后是另一项来自组长的帮助，“你的神圣之力透支了，我们等下可能还有一场硬仗要打……”托尔维斯很轻地笑了一下，很像在安抚不安的幼童，“我会先用我的神圣之力给你补充，放轻松。”

多米尼克的确试着放轻松了，传递过来的神圣之力依旧以一种硬塞进来的异样感觉折磨着他，像是一把钝刀插进肉里。他的额头上沁出更多的汗珠，而托尔维斯很快就敏锐地察觉到了他的忍耐，停下了动作。“感觉不对的时候你应该告诉我，”阿尔卑德组长毫无责怪之意地提醒到，“如果出了事情，后果会非常严重。我不希望你出事。”多米尼克几乎要因为自己组长的耐心和善良而愧疚到勿以应对的地步了，他哑着嗓子点点头，想把这个给托尔维斯添了过多麻烦的自己给埋进土里。

托尔维斯为难地犹豫了片刻，就朝多米尼克贴得更近了。——不对，实际上并没有，那只是多米尼克心理上造成的误解。托尔维斯不过是替他解开了更多的扣子，甚至连裤子上的绳带也一并散开。然后这位骑士难得地并未直视他交谈的对象，淡色的睫毛盖住了同样浅色的眼睛，他舔了舔干燥到裂皮的嘴唇，把那儿变得红润得如同多米尼克早晨吃的一枚果子：“抱歉，但是现在也只能先多有得罪了。”

他的组长用手捧着他的阴茎，然后埋下了脑袋。而直到他掩着嘴巴重新再抬起头来，多米尼克也没说什么话。托尔维斯嘴里含着他刚射出来的东西，看上去颇为难受，但很快喉结上下滚动，等到吞咽的声音响起，多米尼克这才觉得毛发整个炸开。刚才射精的时候没有，现在他反而浑身发软，几乎撑不起来自己坐起的动作——他咬得牙龈发酸，心中却激动不已。多米尼克事后回想起来，这种激动毫无缘由却使人莽撞，现在也无法考虑更多。他支起上身，这过程中还关节打滑差点摔回地上，然后抓住了托尔维斯的胳膊。他喊托尔维斯的名字，声音也在发抖，然后凑过去，无缘由地想要立刻亲吻自己的组长。

他得偿所愿。被性液和唾液润湿的嘴唇相当柔软，有一股难以忽视的腥膻苦涩的味道，那是他自己的精液。托尔维斯惊讶地睁大了眼睛，一瞬间连呼吸也屏住，多米尼克想他眼睛颜色漂亮，又想真像是人工制造的水晶，他的眼睛里甚至没有褐斑，——一点儿别的杂质也没有。以前自己有这样看过他吗？多米尼克浑浑噩噩，醉酒一样思维飘荡，差点忘了自己真正的处境。直到托尔维斯眨了眨眼睛，睫毛掻过他的，几乎带动一小阵痒意，然后很快放松下来，向后拉开了距离。

“……抱歉。”当时反而多米尼克自己又道了歉，他的脑子大概在之前射精的时候一块儿射了出去，已经完全无法思考整个儿是如何发展又该如何应对。只是深深吐息了几口，看见托尔维斯摇了摇头，一瞬间又远离了他。

对方只是站了起来，又将自己的组员吓了一跳。多米尼克是真的这才想起来自己还敞着下身，手忙脚乱地遮掩自己，同时也跟着一块儿站直。

此时距离多米尼克彻底理解他的组长不过是个婊子，还有两周。


End file.
